Broken Summer
by albinofrog88
Summary: one-shot Songfic. Everyone's torn apart and no one knows where to turn. rated pg-13 for references to cutting. search on purevolume.com for the song "Goodbye, I'm Sorry"


Note: I was listening to this song and I thought it fit so well, but it's my first time writing an O.C. fic so try and be easy on me and please don't kill me for the weird ending!

The song is great, it's called"Goodbye, I'm Sorry" by the band "...And Then I Turned Seven" from the album "Broke Summer" and I'll stop rambling now...enjoy. (hopefully)

Broken Summer

Time has run out, for me.

Everything's distant and I don't know what to believe.

Ryan stared at the pregnancy test, and then glanced towards the Cohen residence. He sighed, and he recognized deep down somewhere he was weeping, but somehow he wasn't surprised. He would have been more surprised if it was only the money and the mansion he was losing. But a family? Parents and a brother he loved, and who loved him in return? He wasn't born for such riches.

It's so hard, lost in the world's confusion.

And I need to leave,

for a while.

Seth stood at the harbor and thought of his dream since the third grade. To sail away to Tahiti with Summer Roberts. But now Ryan, his brother and only friend, was gone and Seth knew his Summer would leave him too. Now he was friend-less and alone again, and as knew would inevitably happen, his brief time being cool had run out on him, to be as fleeting as the summer breeze his ship was named after. To be as fleeting as the relationship he had had with the love of his life, what his ship was really named after...

Life is so meaningless, there is nothing worth a smile.

Ryan was now back in Chino with an unhappy pregnant teenager and he didn't even know if the baby was his. In fact, it probably wasn't. But he knew he'd still take responsibility for it. Because really, in the end, he had never been a bad guy. And that's what a good guy does. They protect the ones they love, even when it isn't what they want. Even if they have a broken-hearted girlfriend...ex-girlfriend who they're _in_ love with back...home.

And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.

Everything is worthless, no one wants me to stay.

Summer reread Seth's note as she pictured it in her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Something hadn't been enough and she couldn't figure out what. Her face was blemish free, her body while not being perfect, was a hell of a lot closer than most's. And really, Cohen was no stud. So what hadn't there been enough of? Why hadn't she been enough?

And then she broke down crying because obviously it was no lack in her. _He_ was the one who hadn't loved _her_ enough to stay. No one ever did, of course.

And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.

So here's my goodbye, no one will ever cry over me.

I'm not worth any tears.

As soon as Ryan had left, Marissa had gone straight for the one thing that never left her. Right before passing out on her front lawn she heard a distant motor running. "Good," she thought. "I'll get run over by a lawn mower and maybe then the rest of the world will realize the pain it is to go on living here," her thoughts dripped sarcasm, "in perfect O.C."

It's been the years of abuse.

Neglected to treat the disorder that controls my youth

For so long.

I'm in a fleshy tomb, buried up above the ground.

It's no use, why should I hold on?

It's been five years, don't need one any more.

So goodbye, life's abuse.

Seth set sail thinking about the horror of loving someone incapable of truly loving you back. Right before starting his job, DJ looked up at a window and thought the same thing.

And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.

Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.

And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long. So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me. I'm not worth any tears.

Summer felt like she wasn't human anymore. She stared down at her body and she thought about how Seth was ingrained in every single part of her. She looked at her thighs, and she thought about how it was the one part of her body no one but Seth had ever seen.

So she figured that'd be a good place as any to start cutting him out of. She picked up the knife.

And I'm sorry, but this my fate.

Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.

And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.

Seth dreamed that one day Summer would love him without conditions.

So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.

Marissa dreamed that one day someone would be there for her as much as a bottle was.

So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.

Ryan dreamed one night the baby died and woke-up relieved. He felt really guilty about it, and hoped he hadn't said anything aloud while dreaming. It was later that week when Ryan visited Seth in Portland and got Theresa's call.

So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.

Summer crawled into a ball and told herself she wouldn't let anyone mean anything to her again. EVER. But even as she thought this, she dreamed of loving someone who'd love her enough not to leave her. And the scars and lost blood had yet to scratch her memories.

So she picked up the knife again and thought about where next to cut and an image of a metaphor appeared so she decided she'd kill off Princess Sparkle. She'd buy a new one later for Marissa to see. But she'd kill the plastic toy friend that'd remind her of Seth and his plastic toy friend. Because a plastic horse is apparently as replaceable as herself. And in her twisted thoughts she dreamed that Seth could be too.

I'm not worth any more tears.


End file.
